A Priestess’s Tale
by xxlovedust
Summary: Finish with the mission that she was assign in the past, Kagome is back in her own time but what tragedies are occurring in the past that needs the legend Lady Kagome back for help? Will it be another mission that fates assign her and will the past love l


**xxAngel Dust:** I guess I finally had a chance to write this story that has been nagging me for the longest time but I didn't want to start it because of the rest un finish stories I have but hey that's how it is. Anyways back on track, I hope you really enjoy this one.

**Title:** A Priestess's Tale

**Author:** xxAngel Dust

**Rating:** PG-13 ::may change in the future::

**Summary:** Finish with the mission that she was assign in the past, Kagome is back in her own time but what tragedies are occurring in the past that needs the legend Lady Kagome back for help? Will it be another mission that fates assign her and will the past love lead her to her doom?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha characters just the ones you have never heard before that shows in the Inuyasha show as well as the whole story line.

**x****x C H A P T E R 1 xx**

"_**I would much rather have **__**regrets**__** about not doing what people said, than regretting not doing what my heart led me to and wondering what life had been like if I'd just been myself.**__**"**_

**-**_**Brittany Renée**___

**~1~**

_A young woman from the look of her round soft pale face that was marked with scratches and dried blood stood on a hill facing what used to be the village that she came upon when everything started in this fairy tale. A hood covered half her face covering her eyes so you wouldn't really know who she was only her raven long hair flooded out of the hood. But of course the priestess attire of white and red she wore told everyone of her spiritual status, the only problem was that it was ripped and stained with blood from the final battle she had attended. The wind blew at her back trying to push her off the hill ending her misery but she was still stronger to defy the winds. In her pale hands she holds an almost broken bow on the other her final arrow. She expertly put it in its place on the bow and aims it on an almost dead spider demon and let it free. It made a swift noise and the whole arrow was engulfed from the holy powers she had inserted. It quickly hit directly at the demon's heart and her whole world was consumed with the holy light of her arrow and of course they sacred jewel of the four souls. Her smile lightens her pale face and a tear ran down her cheek happy that the nightmare has ended and waited for her own death proudly on the hill with no regrets…_

"_I have learned that the past can and will repeat itself and I have learn that the hard way ruining my life forever. But still…I somehow kept moving on without looking back and now I ended up being the strongest warrior I could ever dream of. But if I don't keep remembering the past, it will once more…repeat itself…"_

_The priestess let her weapon fall to the ground and was pushed inside the hole light that saves the feudal era or should I say the whole world. Only leaving the cursed jewel of the four souls: The Shikon No Tama trapped between the worlds forever…_

**~1~**

Kagome Higurashi sighed for the 23rd time this day wondering if that's going to be a bad habit or not making her groan with frustration. She fixed her glasses again on her nose and tried to pay attention to the assignment on the computer and not about the anniversary of her coming back from the past for the final time. She frowned shaking her head getting tired of getting fantasies that won't be true any time soon. She ran her fingers to her already loose ponytail and closed her eyes.

When she came back from the past she knew it was going to be her last. She didn't grieve until she felt the connection she had with the past disappearing completely over the few months making her miserable. She continued with her studies trying to get the degree she had yearn for when she didn't knew about demons, the Shikon no tama, or the magic well. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her assignment once more with half closed eyes. "_And I'm getting close to completing_." She thought happily making herself finishing the last sentence in her assignment before finishing for the day. She didn't regret anything that she did in the past making her feel happy that in the end she had helped make the people that was close to her live peacefully but…why cant she rid the feeling that the past will not leave her be just yet?

"Hey sis almost finished?" Souta asked popping his head inside her room while sipping some soda. "Yeah just need to wrap it up." Kagome answered pressing the last key on the computer before saving it and turn to smile at her brother. He had grown over the few years loosing his childish voice into a deep one and from a kid to a good looking young man. Souta grins at her throwing her a soda which she catches it easily. "That's good, don't want you stressing out before the final and besides mom needs you in the kitchen."

He said disappearing behind her door walking back downstairs. Kagome growled softly to herself. "Thanks for the reminder." She mumbled before getting out of her seat with a yawn and stretches her unused muscles before heading downstairs herself.

She smiled warmly leaning on the stairs watching her mom in her usual part in the kitchen cooking with a relax atmosphere surrounding her giving her a motherly glow. Her mom turned around with a smile as if she knew her daughter was behind her that made Kagome wonder if it was mother instinct or something more.

"Why hello dear have you finish with your homework?" she asked returning back to her cooking. Kagome went to join her mom and sat herself on the kitchen table with a sigh. "Yeah I'm done for today I just hope its good enough to give me my degree in business." She said letting her cheek rest on the palm of her hand studying her mom movements letting her mind drift. "But of course you will dear you may have miss a lot of days because of your time traveling in high school," Her mom said making her wince a little from the memories but she kept herself relaxed. "But I know you can succeed on anything you put your mind to, you're a smart young woman so don't trouble yourself with thoughtless things." Mrs. Higurashi said giving her daughter a smile. Kagome smiled back a little before she let her eyes wonder outside spotting a branch from the sacred tree. "Hey mom…I wonder how the others are doing…you know today is when I left for the last time..." Kagome said watching a leaf fall from the branch and the wind carrying it away. Mrs. Higurashi stopped mixing the stew to look back at her daughter and noticed again the far away look her daughter always carried when she talked or thought about the past. She dried her hands on her skirt and walked towards her daughter hugging her letting out a sigh. "They are happy always remembering the young high school girl from the future that helped them." Mrs. Higurashi said rubbing her daughter's arm in comfort and warmth. Kagome smiled and hugged back her mom always thanking her and the Kamis for giving her a great mother such as she has. "Thanks mom I needed to hear that."

**~1~**

"Dammit there is no way that we can stop that bastard." A young man cursed watching a dark cloud like miasma covering the whole valley down below. He holds his long giant sword tightly always hating having this helpless feeling taking over his heart. "Hn… always stating the obvious little brother." A man that looked almost identical as the other young man said smoothly watching the miasma with cold calculated golden eyes. Thankfully they have removed all the villagers last night before they were killed by the monstrous demon that owns the poisonous miasma down below. The young man growled low furious at his half brother but also himself for not noticing this threat before until it was too late. 'Just like Naraku' the young man thought watching how the earth turns to a dead waist land. Just thinking about that name made his blood boil but also brought memories about a young high school girl from the future. The man looked at his half brother from the corner of his eyes noticing the young man's feeling mixed in his golden eyes. He looked back at the dead valley and turn to walk away pointless on stopping something that has already destroyed everything. "Hey where the hell you are going?" The young man said following the other with a scowl. "Don't be an idiot…its done." He said coldly putting away his trusted sword back into its hilt. The young man let out a grunt of agreement and let his sword turn back into a rusty katana and back into its hilt. "The priestess…we need her." His older half brother stated after a long pause stopping his walk to look at a very old well covered with vines and small flowers finishing its sprouting with cool eyes.

The young man looked at his half brother with disbelief before he looked at the well also; seeing a butterfly hovering around the flowers. "Kagome…" He couldn't help but whisper the priestess name. "No she did her job here just…Dammit….I don't want her to get hurt with something that doesn't involve her and you know that Sesshoumaru!" The young man yelled with anger. Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother and let out a small smirk that made his young half-brother almost choke with disbelief. "Now that is where you are wrong, Inuyasha, the priestess has a lot to do with what is occurring, she is the key." Sesshoumaru said coolly leaving Inuyasha to think.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru walk away before he himself headed towards the well. His mind filled with happy memories about the weird priestess of the future and her warming smile. He sighed and drops himself besides the well Indian style and burry his fist in his fire rat kimono sleeves lost on the situation that his stupid half brother put him in. He let his eyes look at the well with a frown. "I don't want to drag you back here and get yourself hurt like before…" He murmured to the well as if it was the young woman that always invaded his thoughts. He could almost hear her nagging that she could protect herself now and to stop worrying about her making him smile. "Keh, you know I can't just stop worrying about you, you idiot," He sighed looking up at the sky as if the Kamis can give him the answer to his problem. "You don't deserve to be pulled back into a situation like this Kagome, you belong back at your time and if this is your fate to come back to us once more then I wont stop it but if it isn't then I would do anything in my power to let you live happy back in your time and deserve the needed rest from this stupid fairy tale you always murmuring about." He said standing up once more and looked at the well seeing the image of the young woman from the future fade. He looked away and started running back where his friends and the villagers where located before he changed his mind on trying one last time to jump into the well and bring back the woman that hunted his dreams.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree he was in, hearing his half brother giving his small speech about what he thought leaving him wondering how much did Inuyasha would do to stop the priestess from coming back here. He walked towards the well pulling out a scroll from his sleeves that was tied with a necklace that glowed with the magic of holy powers and let it drop on the pits of darkness the well held. The well came back to life with a holy white pink glow that Kagome always had showing that his message will land on the other side. He smirk with satisfaction before he left back to deal with affairs of the west. "fairy tale or not, you priestess will come back where the fates has written already your destiny.' Sesshoumaru thought leaving the well that returns back to its old normal state.

AN: wonder who is the evil guy and why is Sesshoumaru determined to get our little Kagome back to the feudal era?? Well let's see what the next chapter will bring. Don't forget to R/R


End file.
